Salvando a quien?
by pichu87
Summary: Todos ven como la malvada reina y estan esperanzados a que una salvadora los rescate pero la salvadora ve de distanta manera a la Reina y no cree que es a ellos a quienes hay que salvar. los personajes que aqui aparecen no son mio, son de los creadores OONCE UPON A TIME. yo solo estoy jugando un poquito con mi imaginacion. ojala les guste, comenten.
1. La reina que no ven

La reina que no ven

**¡Regina¡ ¡No lo hagas¡_ Al termínale de gritar que se detuviera Emma empujo a Regina para que se desconectara de la magia que estaba invocando en el pozo mágico del bosque, cayeron las dos mujeres al suelo, Emma sobre Regina sosteniéndola por los brazos.**

**¡No es poder, ni magia lo que necesitas¡ **

**¡Tú qué sabes lo que necesito¡**

**Tu hijo. **

**El que apartaste de mí. Tú y TÚ familia me han despojado de todo lo que más amo. Le recrimino alzando la voz e intentando zafarse, sin lograrlo. **

**Emma la miro fijamente y observo como se le nublaban los ojos con lágrimas que Regina intentaba retener, no quería mostrarse débil ante la persona que era culpable de todo el dolor que en ese momento sentía, no quería demostrarle que era vulnerable. Al rodarle tan solo una lagrima Emma le soltó un brazo y con su dedo recogió la lagrima que rodaba por la mejía de Regina**

**No hagas más daño. Fue los ultimo que le dijo Emma antes de soltarla, ponerse de pie y marcharse. **

**Regina sentada todavía sobre el suelo quedo observándola hasta que se perdió en el frondoso bosque, y soltó el llanto más amargo de su vida.**

**Pasaron los días, no se supo nada de Regina cosa que inquieto a todos en el pueblo, al grado que se reunieran todos para averiguar que tramaba la malvada alcaldesa. Emma interrumpió diciendo que tal vez, no tramaba nada y era mejor no meterse con ella, si ella no estaba haciéndole la vida imposible a nadie. No creían lo que decía la salvadora conociendo quien era Regina y ella defendiéndola, como no pudo hacerlos cambiar de opinión, ni a sus propios padres decidió marcharse y se fue sin rumbo fijo hasta que se dio cuenta que había llegado al pozo mágico, el lugar donde había visto por última vez a Regina. Luego de un largo rato se sorprendió al escuchar pasos acercándose más y más donde ella.**

**¿Señorita Swan que hace sola aquí en el bosque? ¿No tiene miedo de que le salga un ogro?**

**¡Más tendría si me saliera una Reina Malvada¡ **

**La alcaldesa solo hizo una mueca y se acercó al pozo se quedó mirando la profundidad del mismo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, los cuales los interrumpió Emma al comentarle:**

**Ese no es el camino….¡No se vaya a tirar! se marchó riendo al ver cómo le había cambiado la expresión en el rostro a Regina al escucharla.**

**No les daré ese gusto nunca… así que no diga estupideces Princesa. Le grito Regina mientras Emma se marchaba. **

**Regina quedo murmurando que se creía esa princesita salvadora hablándole así, riéndose de ella, creyéndola capaz de tirarse, creyendo que la vencieron cuando no era así, ella no estaba derrotada, iba a pelear con todo y con todos hasta recuperar a su hijo, ella no había perdido todavía.**

**Así que regreso al pueblo lo quemaría todo y con todos lo que se pusieran en su camino, sin impórtale las consecuencias al ver las primeras llamas, llamaron a la Sheriff que se presentara al lugar donde se encontraba Regina haciendo de las suyas, Emma inmediatamente se hizo presente.**

**¡REGINA¡ Grito Emma al verla con dos bolas de fuego en sus manos y sus ojos se habían tornado morados, sin impórtale Emma se fue acercando**

**¡La salvadora de todos estos hipócritas! Viene a su rescate nuevamente, pero esta vez nada me detendrá, pagaran todos lo que yo he sufrido, así que no se acerque, si lo hace, el menú del dia será real, "Princesa Rostizada" Emma rio del menú cosa que hizo que Regina se molestara más y que las bolas de fuego en sus manos se agrandaran.**

**Eh estado trabajando en mi magia sabe, así que no le tengo miedo a sus bolitas de fuego. **

**Al decir eso Emma se acercó tanto a Regina sin que esta tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, le tomo sus manos y apago las bolas de fuego luego se transportó hasta el pozo del bosque llevándose con ella a Regina y solo dejando una nube blanca. Los del pueblo se encargaron de apagar el fuego provocado por Regina. Mientras tanto en el bosque Emma seguía sosteniendo las manos de Regina entre las de ellas, los ojos de Regina poco a poco fueron tomando su color marrón oscuro los cuales reflejaban un gran dolor que había momentos en los que Emma sin saber ser perdía en ellos, causándole confusión.**

**¡Suélteme Señorita Swan¡**

**Emma la soltó y se quedó mirando sus manos, era cierto que había estado trabajando en su magia pero nunca había apagado fuego con la palma de sus manos y mucho menos se había tele transportado y llevado alguien con ella.**

**¡WOW! Nunca lo había hecho, mira mis manos no se quemaron y agarrándole nuevamente las manos a Regina y mirándoles las palmas siguió diciendo:**

**¡Ni las tuyas se quemaron¡ ¡WOW! ¿Esto es lo que sientes? ¿Este cosquilleo en el estómago? Que solo se compara con él a…. Emma se quedó en silencio y Regina sorprendida de que emma la tuteara se volvió a soltar y mirándola molesta le pregunto:**

**¿Me puede explicar cómo diablos nos iremos del bosque? **

**Emma riéndose le pregunto:- ¿Dónde quiere que la lleve su majestad?_ Sin dejar que contestara le volvió a decir:-¡Como venimos! Sin tiempo a que Regina renegara o se soltara, la tele transporto a la casa de la ex alcaldesa.**

**¡Llegamos! Tal vez la vea pronto cuando venga por usted, para llevármela a la comisaría, porque es muy probable que alguien la denuncie por daños ocasionados. Prometo venir en la patrulla.**

**se marchó caminando y riéndose no creía todo lo que había sucedido y como lo pronostico ya había fila en la comisaría esperándola para poner la denuncia contra Regina y no le quedó otra que ir por ella y todo el pueblo detrás de ella, incomodo un poco a Emma que le dieron ganas de tele transportarse pero no lo hizo, había hecho una promesa, así que llego hasta la casa de la ex alcaldesa, todos empezaron a gritar que saliera, Emma se dio vuelta y los cayo a todos, diciéndoles que se fueran a su casa, que el caso ya estaba en manos de la policía y ella se haría cargo. Toco el timbre.**

**Le dije que vendría en la patrulla, tiene que acompañarme a la comisaría, han puesto varias denuncias en su contra, venga conmigo.**

**¿Quiénes se han creído? Emma la interrumpió. – NO se resista, solo acompáñame o tendré que esposarla y llevármela a la fuerza. Emma rio al imaginársela con esposas en la mano.**

**A Regina no le quedó otra que acompañar a Emma hasta la comisaria, la metió en una celda hizo todo el pápelo que tenía que hacer, luego de varias horas, en realidad ya había oscurecido, se levantó, se puso su chaqueta roja agarro sus cosas y cuando iba a marcharse Regina grito:**

**¡Señorita Swan! ¿No pensara dejarme aquí?**

**Creo que sí. ¡Tengo hambre! así que iré a comer luego veré si paso por aquí, para ver si no me ha destruido la comisaria. Uhmm… se me olvidaba…. ¡No puede usar magia aquí!**

**Emma se marchó riendo de los murmullos que quedo haciendo Regina, renegando de ella y de todos en el pueblo, como había sido capaz de dejarse a atrapar, sin resistirse; pero habían momentos que se bloqueaba cuando estaba cerca de la "princesita salvadora" no sabía qué hacer, además esta no le tenía miedo, había sido capaz de apagar la llamas de su manos y llevársela al bosque era como si la hechizara con solo verla, así paso durante una larga hora, al regresar emma se sentó con los pies sobre el escritorio y se quedó mirando a Regina sin decir nada. luego de varios minutos le pregunto si tenía hambre y esta no le dijo que no quería nada de ella, que lo único que quería era que la soltara, cosa que no podía hacer aunque Emma quisiera, así que solo le resto sacar un emparedado de la abuelita y empezar a comerlo frente a Regina.**

**¡esta sabroso¡ **

**saco otro emparedado de la bolsa, se acercó a la celda en la que permanecía Regina y nuevamente se lo ofreció. Regina lo acepto, ya había devorado mas de la mitad cuando se atrevió a preguntarle a Emma por Henry y así fue como empezó aquella platica por horas entre las dos hasta que Regina se quedó dormida en su celda, Emma parada junto a la celda la quedo contemplándola, de pronto se encontró con ella misma abriendo la celda, arropándola, se quedó fijamente mirándola y susurrándole al oído un buenas noches le dio un beso en la frente. se marchó, Regina dejo la prisión y no se supo más de ella, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, Emma de vez en cuando se iba al bosque, se sentaba en el borde del pozo, por horas pensando en todo pensando en aquella noche que Regina estuvo en prisión, como verla ahí tan inofensiva había provocado en ella tanta ganas de querer protegerla, no se explicaba por qué la beso al darle las buenas noches, tantas las ganas de volver a verla, que estaba pasando con ella, era tanto el enredo que tenía en su cabeza que soltó un fuerte gruñido gritando el nombre de la morena…**

**grrrrrr! ¡Regina¡**

**para sorpresa de Emma, de espalda a ella se encontraba Regina.**

**¡señorita Swam¡ me puede explicar ahora que hice? **

**¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?**

**le grito Emma desesperada y con el mismo tono Regina le reclamo que ella era la culpable de su dolor **

**¡señorita Swam es usted quien gritaba mi nombre¡ ¿así que diga me que más quiere de mí? si lo que más me importa ya me lo quito. ya deje en paz a todo el pueblo y que he recibido a cambio, mensajes de odio en mi contestador, ventanas quebradas por piedras que lanzan a mi casa y de henry no he sabido nada y todavía se atreven a juzgarme si son iguales a mi o peores aun, hacen cosas motivados por venganza y odio y se dicen llamar los buenos, ¿Diga me que se siente ser el malo? **

**Emma se quedó mirándola fijamente a sus ojos marrones que brillaban tanto los cuales estaban siendo invadidos por las lágrimas sin pensarlo se acercó tanto a Regina que a esta se le empezó acelerar la respiración al grado que Emma sentía que la quemaba y sin decirle nada acerco su boca a la de Regina apoderándose de sus labios muy lentamente y sintió como una descarga eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo haciendo que atrajera más a Regina hacia ella, la rodeo con sus brazos, Regina desconociendo todo lo que sentía su cuerpo en ese momento y sin saber qué hacer, si soltarse o dejarse llevar, cerró los ojos, sintió como el calor del cuerpo de Emma invadía todo el suyo pasaron varios minutos en que fueron un solo cuerpo a través de un beso.**

**¡TE QUIERO A TI! **

**contesto Emma luego del beso que le había dado a Regina, se lo volvió a repetir… **

**¡TE QUIERO A TI MALDITA SEA¡ por eso gritaba tu nombre. me descontrola todo esto que siento, sentía que me ahogaba todos estos días que no sabía de ti, pasaba por tu casa, queriendo entrar con cualquier excusa hasta iba a usar a henry para verte, y vine hasta acá para gritar tu nombre y desahogarme un poco, provocas tanto en mí que no lo puedo controlar, desde tu noche en prisión cuando te bese… sabes te bese esa noche, quería abrazarte, protegerte, quedarme ahí contigo….**

**fue interrumpida por Regina**

**¿me besaste? Emma asistió con la cabeza_ yo creí que lo había soñado, ese beso viajo directamente a una parte de mi corazón que ocultaba con tanta maldad, que creí que ya no existía y ha sido agua para la semilla que había plantado henry desde la primera vez que lo tuve en mis brazos…. y vine hasta acá, para despejar mi mente, para sacarte de mis pensamientos, quería gritarle al pozo todo… en eso se fijó que seguía en los brazos de Emma haciendo un gran esfuerzo se zafó de ellos, se alejó un poco de la rubia, la quedo viendo a los ojos y le dijo:**

**¿para qué te digo esto? ¡si lo más seguro no me creerás¡ **

**y con un poco de magia desapareció frente a Emma dejando nada mas una nube de humo morado. no le dio tiempo a Emma de detenerla, dando vueltas en el mismo lugar volvió a gritar el nombre de la morena y se marchó, saboreando el momento que tuvo a Regina en sus brazos, acariciando sus labios con sus dedos recordando el sabor de del beso, que le había robado a Regina y se dijo para así misma que no sería el último, todos tenían razón ella era la salvadora, pero se equivocaban en tan solo una cosa, ella había llegado hasta ahí, solo para rescatar la última gota del más puro sentimiento que había en el corazón de Regina y del cual estaba muy necesitada, por falta de él era que actuaba de esa forma, que lo único que provocaba era que la odiaran, pero es que nadie podía verlo, lo que Regina más quería era AMOR. **

**los días transcurrieron con la misma rutina, unos días Emma tenia a Henry con ella y otros les tocaba a Regina, pero a pesar de eso, Regina se había empeñado en que por ningún motivo tuviera que encontrarse con Emma, cuando le tocaba estar con Henry ella lo iba a traer a la escuela y al devolverlo a Emma también lo hacía en la escuela, así no tenía por qué encontrarse con Emma, hasta que un día Henry cambiara los planes, Regina había estado enseñándole a montar, como ya casi era costumbre entre los dos, los domingo era de cabalgar, Henry fue hasta el establo y ensillo tres caballos, al llegar Regina sorprendida le pregunta porque hay tres caballos ensillados si solo son él y ella, el niño solo le sonrió mientras a espalda de Regina Emma le contestaba**

**¡porque hoy iré con ustedes!**

**antes de que pudiera decir algo Regina, Henry le rogo que permitiera que Emma fuera con ellos**

**por favor ma deja que venga Emma con nosotros le quiero mostrar lo que me has enseñado.**

**al terminar de rogarle a Regina Henry puso cara de angelito la cual ella no podía negarle nada y con una mueca de desacuerdo le contesto que no le importaba que la Sheriff viniera con ellos, y sin perder más tiempo los tres se montaron en sus caballo y empezaron el recorrido, disfrutando del paisaje, Henry y Emma de la compañía, no se podía decir lo mismo de Regina porque cada vez que podía hacia un comentario sarcástico de referencia a Emma pero esta solo se ría o le sonreía a Regina poniéndola un poco nerviosa, fue largo el camino que recorrieron despacio, hasta que Henry les quiso demostrar a los dos lo buen jinete que era y le hecho carrera a su caballo el cual en un momento dado no pudo controlar Regina se apresuró para alcanzarlo pero al lograr socórrelo el caballo de ella por el movimiento brusco que hizo la tiro al suelo, tanto como Emma y Henry se bajaron de sus caballos a socórrela, Emma inmediatamente se agacho a su lado y le ayudo, se había golpeado la cabeza al caer en una roca, por su frente le recorría un caminito de sangre que Emma trato de limpiar, aunque la morena no quería, le ayudo a levantarse y cuando esta quiso hacer ademan de ir por su caballo Emma la tomo del brazo y le dijo que ella regresaba en su caballo, que no podía ir sola por el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza, Regina se quejó y renegó, ella no ocupaba la ayuda de nadie, que estaba bien y que ella se iría en su caballo, pero Henry le pidió que por favor dejara que Emma la llevara en su caballo, el no había terminado de hablar cuando esta se mareo y casi cae al suelo, sino es que Emma la toma en brazos, se montaron a los caballos y regresaron a la casa de Regina donde Emma al llegar se puso a limpiarle la herida que llevaba en la frente mientras Henry subía a bañarse, Regina se quedó contemplando la cara de Emma mientras esta le sanaba las heridas, analizándola si realmente estaba preocupada por ella y fue como si le hubiera leído la mente porque…**

**¡no es tan profunda la herida¡ pero me quedara contigo toda la noche a cuidarte.**

**no es necesario, yo puedo cuidarme sola, como lo e hecho todo este tiempo, así que ya te puedes marchar, no tengo porque estar soportándote más. le gruño Regina pero Emma sonriéndole tomo su rostro entre sus manos la miro fijamente a los ojos y acercándola a ella le beso la herida muy tiernamente, como si con ese beso la fuera a sanar, luego se quedó contemplándola por varios segundos…**

**yo me quedo te guste o no. **

**luego de confirmarle que se quedaría sin importar lo que ella quisiera y aun con el rostro de Regina entre sus manos se adueñó de la boca de esta, tomo entre sus labios aquellos labios carnositos y rojos como una manzana, con los que había estado soñando desde que la había besado en el poso, era como un manjar, no podía describir todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.**

**la llevo a su dormitorio, le ayudo a cambiarse y a meterse en la cama, Henry entro a darle las buenas noches con un abrazo y un beso, lo mismo para Emma y Regina aprovecho nuevamente para correr a Emma, pero esta abrazo a Henry de buenas noches y le hizo caso omiso a Regina, luego se sentó en una silla contemplando a Regina.**

**ahora duérmete, yo estaré aquí por si necesitas algo.**

**ya le dije que no necesito nada, ¡solo quiero que me deje sola¡**

**Emma se quedó toda la noche en vela, cuidándola, Regina al despertar por la mañana lo primero que vio fue a Emma entrando con una bandeja de comida y cuando la morena hizo ademan de levantarse, esta se lo prohibió, ella y Henry le había preparado el desayuno pero el niño tuvo que irse a la escuela, así que ella le prometió que hoy cuidaría de ella mientras estaba en la escuela, pero más que cuidarla la consentiría todo el día.**

**esta flor es de Henry. le entrego la flor que el niño había puesto en la bandeja de comida, Regina la tomo entre sus manos y la llevo hasta su nariz para sentir su fragancia y sonrió por el gesto de su hijo. Emma colocando la bandeja se dejó caer a lado vacío de la cama, sin impórtale la mueca que hizo Regina y le ordeno que comiera y que no hiciera muecas porque hoy estaría con ella todo el día, no iría a la comisaria, a Regina no le quedó otra que empezar a comer, por otra parte Emma se acomodó junto a ella, besándole la mejilla.**

**Pasaron todo el día junta, la mayoría del tiempo en la cama de Regina, Emma contándole historias de antes que llegara al pueblo, hubo un momento en qué Regina se quedó dormida Emma la trajo a su regazo mientras enredaba sus dedos en el pelo negro de Regina, ese era su lugar, era a lado de ella, era con ella y estaba mas que segura que tanto su final feliz como el de Regina era estar juntas, así que no iba a dejar que Regina se interpusiera entre ellas. cuando llego Henry quedaron de ir a comer donde Grannys. **


	2. Caminando

**caminando**

**cuando los vieron entrar a granny's, todos quedaron con los ojos fijos en los tres y comenzaron a murmurar, también se encontraba Snow White y David al verlas llegar se acercaron a Emma e inmediatamente empezaron a recriminarle que hacía a lado de Regina, es que acaso necesitaba que le recordaran quien era ella y todo lo que había hecho, al escuchar Regina se fue tensando pero no sabía cómo actuar porque no podía ponerse majadera con ellos porque podría retroceder lo que había avanzado con Henry y mucho menos usar magia pero de todos modos no toco hacer nada porque fue sorprendida por la respuesta que Emma le daba a sus padres.**

**no se quien fue, ni que hizo, ni me interesa. aquí es la mujer con la que comparto un vínculo muy importante, como lo es un hijo y es por ello que no solo hoy me verán con ella y si no les gusta solo volteen para otro lado._ **

**diciendo eso dirigió a Regina y a Henry a una mesa donde se sentaron, ruby llego a tomarles la orden a los tres, tanto ruby como todos seguían mirándolos cada movimiento que hacían cosa que tenía muy incomoda a Regina, Emma a notarlo puso su mano sobre la de Regina, la miro a los ojos…**

**¡solo trata de relajarte! al sentir la mano de Emma sobre la de ella Regina volvió a sentir una ola de corriente recorrerle todo el cuerpo, pero voltio la cara a los dos lados y miro que todos tenía los ojos fijos en las manos de ellas, bruscamente a parto la mano de la de Emma, se puso de pie y se marchó, Emma le dijo a Henry que se fuera con Snow y David, y salió corriendo tras Regina.**

**¡Regina!._ **

**le grito pero hasta el tercer grito se detuvo sin voltear a ver, Emma llego hasta donde ella y siguieron caminando las dos en silencio llegaron hasta la alcandía, Emma espero que Regina entrar y se marchó.**

**al llegar al apartamento Henry y Snow la estaban esperando, el chico quería saber sobre su mama, ella le dijo que no se preocupara que ella la había acompañado hasta la alcaldía y que está bien, mañana irían a verla, mandándolo a bañarse para quedar solas con Snow, la cual le repitió lo que le había dicho en Granny's y todas las veces que le habían dado una tras otra oportunidad a Regina, que como era posible que a ella no le importara todo el pasado de Regina.**

**Ya te lo dije no me importa el pasado de Regina, todos tenemos un pasado y no podríamos seguir adelante si solo viviéramos de él, alimentándonos de lo que ya fue, además ya no están en el bosque encantado. la Regina que yo conozco no es más que una mujer que lucha por el amor de su hijo y por lo mismo que todos su final feliz, pero arrastra un pasado que no la deja continuar y ustedes tampoco la dejan seguir. **

**Emma tienes que comprendernos a nosotros también, como tratas de comprender a Regina, no es fácil olvidar, ni perdonar, ni pedir perdón y todo eso lo hicimos con ella, y una y otra vez jugo con nosotros, estamos acá por culpa de ella, tu no creciste con nosotros por culpa de ella, fue por ella que tuvimos que separarnos._ le recrimino Snow con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**Emma se acercó a ella colocando sus manos en los hombros de Snow y le pidió que la comprendiera pero que ella no podía dejarse llevar por lo que paso, ya había perdido 28 años sin sus padres, 10 sin su hijo, al que también abandono creyendo que era lo mejor para él, ahora tenía la oportunidad no de recuperar el tiempo pero si de vivir todo lo que añoro por años, como eran ellos como sus padres, aunque fuera raro, a Henry, siendo su madre y creer en que también había un final feliz para ella aunque costara tanto creer quien sería su príncipe azul._ **

**Emma no pudo quedarse tranquila en el apartamento, estuvo dando vueltas por todo el hasta que decidió salir a caminar, al bajar del edificio de apartamentos miro el carro de Regina parqueado frente a él, no había terminado de acercarse cuando la puerta del copiloto se abrió, como una invitación a que entrara, sorprendida de lo que ocurría se subió al auto de la alcaldesa, se sentó a su lado y la quedo viendo antes de preguntar.**

**¿A dónde me lleva su majestad?**

**¿DE verdad no te importa mi pasado? **

**le pregunto Regina viéndola a los ojos, Emma no contesto de inmediato porque la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, mientras Emma contestaba la morena encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha, Storybrooke es pequeño no tardaron mucho en llegar a la playa, Regina se bajó, se quitó los zapatos y camino hasta donde las olas del mar bañaban la arena, Emma enseguida la siguió al alcanzarla se paró frente a ella, no se habían dicho nada en el camino, solo la pregunta sin respuesta aun de Regina, al estar frente a frente Emma la tomo de las manos.-**

**todos tenemos un pasado y no podemos vivir de él. la Regina que yo conozco es la de Storybrooke no la del bosque encantado, más conocida como la reina malvada._ diciendo esto se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo._ **

**además tengo que confesarte algo. susurro al oído de la alcaldesa, separándose de ella le chapaleteo agua con el pie mojando a la alcaldesa.- pero tendrás que alcanzarme si quieres saber y antes de correr la volvió a mojar con el pie. Regina se quedó en shock por unos segundos, se vio su falda mojada y luego a Emma que corría sin dejar de verla.**

**¡es mejor que corra viendo hacia enfrente sheriff Swan¡ **

**diciendo esto empezó a correr tras Emma, esta se dio vuelta y también corrió, cuando sintió que Regina ya la alcanzaba se dio vuelta bruscamente haciendo que Regina chocara con ella y las dos cayeran al suelo, Regina sobre Emma, esta última rodeo con su brazo la cintura de la alcaldesa y la miro fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que la respiración de Regina se acelerara y con el otro brazo aparto un mechón de pelo que caía sobre el rostro de la morena…**

**¡ me encantas Regina Mills¡ poso su mano tras la nuca de Regina y la atrajo hasta ella, tomando sus labios entre los suyos, besándola tiernamente y al sentirse respondida se abrió camino con su lengua en la boca de Regina buscando desenfrenadamente la de esta, era una sensación inexplicable lo que sentía en ese momento que era mágico, la tomo fuertemente, la hizo gira sobre la arena quedando ella sobre la alcaldesa, le sonrió dándole un beso en la frente, otro en una mejilla, en la otra, en la nariz y nuevamente en la boca, se adueñó de la boca de la alcaldesa, bajo haciendo un caminito de besos por el cuello mientras sentía el recorrer de las manos de la alcaldesa por debajo de su camisa en su espalda, las dos fueron sorprendidas por una ola que las baño, al sentirse bañadas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas**

**¿Qué dirían los del pueblo si la vieran así alcaldesa, mojada, llena de arena?- Emma se puso de pie ayudando a Regina hacer lo mismo y volvió abrazarla y a besarla**

**¡ni creas que te montaras en mi carro mojada y llena de arena! ni con besos me conve…. **

**no termino de hablar porque Emma la beso y mientras la besaba las rodeo una nube blanca, al volver abrir los ojos la alcaldesa se dio cuenta que Emma las había tele transportado al cuarto de Regina**

**¿sheriff Swan y mi carro?**

**¡shhhhh! yo ire por el mañana.**

**te equivocaste sheriff, si creías que te ibas a meter a mi cama tan fácilmente.**

**Emma sin soltarla la quedo mirando confundida, Regina la atrajo más hacia ella y le susurro al oído._**

**primero tenemos que quitarnos la arena y esta ropa mojada, no creo que Henry pueda cuidarnos si nos enfermamos al mismo tiempo. **

**siempre en los brazos de Emma, Regina fue llevándola al baño mientras poco a poco le iba quitando la ropa, cuando quedo la sheriff sin ropa Regina se quedó viéndola, era más hermosa de lo que se había imaginado, Emma también le quito la ropa a la alcaldesa y la metió al baño, abriendo la ducha y dejándose mojar por el agua, la alcaldesa se aferró al cuerpo de Emma, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia, llevo su boca hasta la oreja de Emma y le susurro.-**

**¡me encantas Emma Swan¡ Emma al escucharla sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle por todo su cuerpo, tomo fuertemente a Regina, comenzó a besarla con desesperación quería fundirse en ella, ser una sola con Regina, cerro la ducha, la tomo entre sus brazos, la alcaldesa rodeo con su piernas la cintura de Emma y se dejó llevar hasta la cama por Emma, la cual la coloco con sumo cuidado **

**¡has mojado todo mi piso de madera! **

**¿te han dicho que eres muy quejona? **

**cuando Regina hizo intento de hablar Emma no la dejo tomo con sus dientes el labio inferior de la alcaldesa, haciéndola gemir, sin saber a ciencia cierta si era por placer o dolor, sus manos recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo de la morena sus manos se estacionaban en los senos de Regina, con la yema de los dedos jugueteaba con los pezones de esta hasta hacerlos endurecer, bajo con su boca y rozo con su lengua el endurecido pezón, haciendo estremecer a la alcaldesa, su mano fue bajando hasta su entre pierna, mientras su dedo hacia movimientos circulares en su clítoris, estrujaba con su boca el seno de Regina cuando la escuchaba los gemidos de esta, se adueñaba más de los senos de Regina, al sentir la humedad entre sus dedos, encontró camino y la penetro, Emma subió besándola sin dejar de penetrarla, apoyo su pierna entre la entrepierna de Regina donde seguía su mano y sin dejar de besarla se movía lentamente sobre Regina su pezones se rozaban, enloqueciendo a Regina esta se aferraba a su espalda arañándola haciendo estremecer a Emma, se movieron a un mismo compas, era mágico, pero para Emma fue más mágico sentir como Regina se aferraba a su cuerpo y gemía de placer hasta llegar al grado de gritar cuando Emma la hizo tocar el cielo.**


	3. Donde esta la reina

¿Dónde está la Reina?

En los 28 años que llevaba en Storybrooke, esa era la primera noche que Regina había disfrutado, había sentido paz, entrega, todo lo que sintió esa noche jamás lo había experimentado ni siquiera con Daniel, que él era el amor de su vida, al sentir el cuerpo de Emma a su lado se aferró más a él, no quería que acabara, quería seguir sintiéndose protegida por la Sheriff que al sentir que Regina se aferraba más a ella le correspondió rodeándola con sus brazos, unos minutos más tarde, le dio un beso en la cabeza, al sentirlo Regina, abrió los ojos y la quedo viendo fijamente a esos verdes en los que sentía que se perdía, que la estaban mirando con sentimiento, un sentimiento que todavía no podía ponerle nombre, porque todavía aun estando en los brazos de Emma no creía que existiera, no podía ser amor… pero si no era amor, ¿que era? Sacudió su cabeza para quitar todos aquellos pensamientos y le dijo:

¡Hola!_ dándole un tierno beso en los labios, las dos acciones fueron respondidas por la sheriff de la misma forma, la beso primero y luego.

¡Hola bonita! Tengo que ir por tu carro antes que todo el pueblo se levante y crean que te has tirado al mar. Se rieron las dos

Déjalo ahí, yo iré por él. No creo que sea bueno que te vean en mi auto y con mi ropa, porque la tuya sigue mojada por todo mi piso de madera._ Sentencio la morena, dándole otro beso en los labios a la sheriff.

¡Si sigues besándome no me querré ir!

Emma como la seguía abrazando la volcó para quedar frente a frente, ella sobre Regina, la beso en la barbita bajando sin despegar sus labios de la piel de Regina por su cuello, llego a su oreja, la atrapo con su boca acariciándola con la lengua, sentía como el cuerpo de Regina se acomodaba al de ella y como empezaba arañar su espalda, la oreja era una parte muy sensible de la alcaldesa, Emma lo había descubierto durante la noche, no soltó la oreja hasta que esta dio un gran gemido de placer y bruscamente se separó de la alcaldesa se puso de pie, sonriéndole le dijo:

Te esperare en Granny's para desayunar, junto con Henry.

¡no! Nos quedaran viendo, no estoy preparada para ello y tus padres… le contesto toda nerviosa a Emma mientras esta se cambiaba, se calzo, sentándose en la cama a lado de Regina.

Eres demasiado hermosa, que no pueden evitar verte, además solo tú y yo, sabemos esto, ellos lo único que miraran serán a Henry desayunando con sus dos mamis. A ti te gusta que te miren, ya la eh observado señora alcaldesa.

Diciendo eso se marchó, caminando hasta al apartamento, se fue a dar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, cuando se miraba al espejo para peinarse tomo entre sus manos la camisa de Regina y la olio disfrutando con gran placer el aroma del perfume de Regina, se rio al recordar que en el cuento decía que la reina envidiaba la belleza de Snow, cuando tal cosa era imposible, porque aunque Snow era su madre, Regina era la mujer más bella que existirá. Fue a despertar a Henry para que se alistara había quedado que iban ir a desayunar con su madre, cosa que al niño le alegro y así fue, este se alisto y se fueron a Granny´s en donde después de media hora que no llegara, cuando Regina odiaba la impuntualidad, eso lo sabía porque siempre le reclamara que llevara a Henry tarde a su casa cuando le tocaba a ella estar con él, ni que les contestara el teléfono, Emma le encomendó a Ruby que le diera de comer al niño y que llamara a Snow que fuera por él, algo andaba mal, si Regina al final no hubiera querido ir los hubiera llamado para cancelar. La sheriff se montó a la patrulla y fue directo a la casa de Regina al llegar noto que la puerta está abierta, desenfundo la pistola y entro con sumo cuidado, y todo estaba regado ahí en el lobby y las llaves colgadas en el mismo lugar, definitivamente algo andaba mal, esta se fue de nuevo en la patrulla, paso por el muelle a ver si seguía el auto de Regina, donde lo habían dejado la noche anterior, ahí estaba, la alcaldesa no había ido por él, así que llamo a David le contó lo sucedido, había que encontrar a Regina, se reunieron los tres, David, Snow y Emma para a ver que hacían, todos llegaron a la conclusión que Mr. Gold debería saber algo o por lo menos podría ayudarlos, fueron hasta donde el, este les dijo que no sabía nada de ella, que suficiente problemas tenía el, para cargar con Regina pero podía ayudar a encontrarla, saco una de tantas pócimas que tiene, alguien tenía que echársela en los ojos para sentir y ver a Regina, Emma se había ofrecido pero Mary Margaret le dijo que ella lo haría, se lo debía a Regina por lo de su madre, y asi ella podía ir al rescate de Regina, lo hicieron asi todos se asustaron al ver a Mary Maragaret retorcerse del dolor, la despertaron y esta les dijo que la alcaldesa estaba siendo torturada, que la tenia en una camilla de hospital, amarrada y la estaba electrocudando, no sabia donde era que estaba pero olia a pescado y era como una gran bodega, David supuso que era en el muelle asi que con Emma se fueron con la patrulla hasta alla, buscando por todas la bodegas hasta que en una escucharon los gritos de dolor de Regina, para que supiera que estaban ahí Emma grito su nombre.

¡REGINAA!

Era Owen quien estaba torturando a la reina junto con Tamara, esta al escuchar el nombre de Regina, le dijo que se tenían que ir, que los habían descubierto, que habían ido por ella, pero este no le hizo caso de inmediato, siguió electrocutando a Regina mientras le preguntaba por su padre.

¿Dónde está mi padre? Sin muchas fuerzas en el cuerpo Regina se rio, contestándole un simple.

¡No lo sé!

Dime bruja maldita ¿qué hiciste con mi padre? Crees que te salvaran, pues no lo harán, ya te habrás refrito cuando lleguen hasta acá. Dime ¿dónde está?

Y tu pobre tonto, seguirás sin saber de tu padre, todo esto lo pagaras

Tú también con lo que más te duele, te hare lo mismo que me hiciste con mi padre, solo que yo te lo hare con tu hijo. Diciendo esto volvieron a escuchar el nombre de Regina, así que dejo electrocutando a Regina mientras él y Tamara huían del lugar, cuando llegaron Emma y David este último fue tras los dos secuestradores y Emma tiro del cable conectado al tomacorriente, Regina estaba inconsciente sobre la camilla, esa última descarga había acabado con todas sus fuerzas.

¡REGINA! ¡REGINA! Despierta por favor, ahora no es momento de rendirse, ¡Despierta Regina¡ Emma estaba desesperada, le daba palmaditas en la cara para que reaccionara y esta no lo hacía, empezaban a salírseles las lágrimas de los ojos sin poder ella controlarlas. ¡REGINA! Por favor regresa Henry te necesita, yo te necesito, se acercó a su oído y le susurro:

Yo te amo. Y la beso en la boca, fue en ese momento en que sintió que el cuerpo de Regina hacia un gran esfuerzo por respirar, se separó de ella un poco, abrió los ojos y pronuncio el nombre de su hijo

¡Henry! Desmayándose de nuevo, en eso llego David, Tamara y Owen habían logrado escapar así que en ese momento era más importante la salud de Regina, la llevaron al apartamento de los Charming y llamaron al Dr. Whale para que la revisara, también a la Ada, entre los dos dijeron que se pondría bien, que lo que necesitaba era descansar para que su cuerpo recuperara las fuerzas perdidas. Así fue la dejaron dormir varias horas sin que Emma se despegara de su lado, quería estar a su lado para cuando despertara, para cuando al fin despertó se sentó en la cama sobándose un poco la nuca haciendo mueca de malestar, voltio a ver dónde estaba y a Emma que se había sentado a su lado.

Que susto me ha dado su majestad. Si lo vuelve hacer tendré que castigarla. Y le sonrió.

¡HENRY¡ donde esta Henry? ¿Emma donde esta nuestro hijo?

Tranquila esta con Ruby, lo llamaremos ahora mismo. Emma le marco a Ruby, lo que iban entrando Snow y David con cara de espanto, tanto Emma como Regina se alarmaron

¿Henry donde esta? Grito desesperada Regina

Fuimos por el a Granny's y encontramos a Ruby con un golpe en la cabeza inconsciente y sin el niño, Tamara y Owen se lo llevaron.

Emma se puso de pie, seguida por Regina que se tambaleo un poquito y se sujetó de Emma, cuando esta le iba a impedir que fuera con ellos, esta ni siquiera la dejo terminar de hablar cuando le dijo que era su hijo al que se habían llevado esos perros así que ella iba a buscarlo. En lo que sonó el móvil de Emma.

Sheriff Swan

Emma, soy Archie andaba caminando con pongo por el muelle y acaban de llegar Tamara con Greg lo extraño es que Henry esta con ellos.

Era Archie los acaba de ver por el muelle, vamos por nuestro hijo. Tomo de la mano a Regina y salieron seguidas por sus padres.


End file.
